Sobs Of Absolution
by Elkpelt
Summary: Loss of a loved one is the worst kind of pain. Its even worse when that loved one is gone because of your lifelong enemy. Now the world is fixed but one soul is damaged from within. There's only one word suggested from the lost friend. Cry. Cry and heal.


_So... Is this what a hero was meant to feel like? Sad and alone? Man... I can't believe how this all ended... I mean... I fought with my friend and in the end... Only one of us soldiers come back... _Silver thought, wagging his head slowly as he walked through the burnt woodlands that would soon flood with life now that Iblis was gone. He stood in his tracks and gazed at the now cleared sky. It was a gorgeous blue, pale and icy but darker gray clouds were slowly closing in on the sun, casting a lonely shadow on Silver. _Iblis. Your gone thank god but... You took my best friend with you. For that... I hate you... _Silver watched the sky gain the dark clouds until barely a speck of light shined down. Seconds turned to hours for the young Silver. He tightened his hands and shouted heavenwards. "Can you hear me?! Blaze! Fight him somehow! I'll be here!" He knew he must be looking insane but he just wanted his friend back.

Suddenly, the air grew cold and the clouds opened their eyes to allow their own tears to clense the inferno lands. The place was silent, mist starting to rise softly without a sound upwards while the steady downpour of rain drowned Silver's senses. His eyes felt weak as they slowly drafted close, enjoying the pattering of the tears of Mother nature. He soon opened one eye and felt a sudden shiver trot down his spine. The rain was soft and gentle, as if someone was trying to comfort the land. The hedgehog trembled once more at the rain's touch. His sudden blind rage and confustion evaporated like mist. His scarred up heart felt heavy for a second until he allowed himself to shed a few tears like where he had been hours before. He sobbed for a long while, crouching close to the wet ground as the sky cried with him. Sadness, it was an emotion that crept among everyone, like a deadly disease but somehow made you stronger in the end. He wiped his hand across his moist eyes and sniffed before allowing himself to stand again.

_If you cry, you release_ _the burdens that have rode on your shoulders..._ Silver heard a voice breeze through his ears. He felt more water flooding in his eyes as they slowly broke the dam the young hedgehog had built long ago. He was crying more silently now, his hands hanging at his sides while his head was dipped forward. He swallowed and opened his mouth and said softly. "I know... But I was trying to stay strong for a lot of reasons..."

_I know. Now just let it go. You've held these sins for far to long. Its time you've crossed the border and cried. _The voice seemed to be smiling as it spoke for it made Silver feel more happy though he continued to cry with the rain.

"I just... I feel alone now. What can I do?" He whispered, wiping his eyes with his arm softly. The rain started to lighten and the snowy hedgehog stopping wiping his tears away before looking at the dove gray sky. Little light managed to beam through and outline Silver's mournful and naive face as he looked up. Rain still fell from the heavens.

_You can only move forward and not back. That is how time works, Silver. Cry when your sad. Laugh when your happy. Yell when your angry. Don't forget everything because one thing is gone. _Silver shut his eyes as he felt something stroke his quills gently. It made him smile a little. _Every road ends but... New roads start and meet again... Don't ever forget that._

"I won't... Blaze." Silver murmured and soon stopped his crying. The rain ceased and soon, the clouds left, allowing the sun to shine through. He opened his eyes to gaze upwards, now feeling his burdons gone. "If our road has ended, Blaze. Then that doesn't mean they won't cross again."

The voice was gone and so was the gentle touch. He had cried and felt better. He knew in his scarred and beaten heart, he _would _see her again. No matter what time, place or life it was. They would cross each other again. He wiped his eyes once more and soon walked again, stepping over the wall that was blocking his way all this time.


End file.
